


Five Times He Saw Them Across Town

by ainamclane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Sheriff Stilinski saw them in town together and one of those times, he would have rather NOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times He Saw Them Across Town

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually written waaaaaaaay before season 3. like, right after the second but i never got around posting it since it was on paper...  
> nothing explict, nothing special.  
> My take on Sheriff Stilinski being awesome and figuring the werewolf stuff out by himself...  
> enjoy. share. enjoy some more...

The first time Sheriff Stilinski saw Stiles and Derek together was at night. It was a full moon and they were arguing, Stiles standing up to Hale, finger in the older man’s face and obviously snarling at him. The Sheriff was proud of his son right there because Derek Hale had been accused of murder. Twice. And Stiles still gets in that guy’s face.

He quickly checked that Stiles would be all right. When Hale actually stepped back, nodding and leaving it be, Stilinski was glad. He quickly started his car, disappearing into the next street. He would cruise the area around his house later, checking if Stiles would be home.

~*~

It was months later that Stilinski saw them again. He saw them in a parking lot of the closed gas station. They used the light to work around something. When the Sheriff drove a bit closer, he could see Hale out of his jacket, a torn shirt and Stiles roaming through a first aid kit and taking out some tweezers. The Hale kid shifted under Stiles’ hands and Stiles actually yelled at him to stay still. 

Stilinski had to hide a smile because yes, Stiles could order that man around and was there for his friends. Any yes, even if he only saw them together twice now, this was a pattern the Sheriff in him couldn’t ignore. He saw that they were familiar around each other and obviously not enemies. A friendship would also explain why Stiles would be here in the middle of the night on a school night to patch Derek up. And why they had to meet here and all was beyond him.

When Stiles had removed what looked like a splinter - or could have been an arrow if Stilinski thought arrows would have still been used – Hale moved away quickly, taking off his shirt and wiping away the blood from his skin. Stiles was babbling at him that he was still bleeding. The Hale character actually growled at his son and Stiles threw up his arms in the air, yelling: “Fine! Be a sourwolf!”

“Agonizing Pain! It’s healing, Stiles,” Derek replied and quickly took on his jacket. The Sheriff was surprised that the wound wasn’t visible in the bright neon light: “Let me take you home.”

Stiles threw whatever he had taken out of Derek’s arm on the floor and climbed into the Camaro. Once they were gone, Stilinski stopped where the Camaro had been and got out, quickly searching for the ground. A sparkle of metal let him look closer and actually find what he was looking for. He quickly knelt and found what looked like an arrow but had an empty casing with a strange substance in it. He quickly bagged it. And wondered how the Hale kid could walk around without being in too much pain.

~*~

The third time he had seen them together was at the school. He took his round through the parking lot of the school and looked to the lacrosse field. He was surprised to see Derek sitting there, surrounded by Stiles’ friends. The Sheriff could make out Allison, Lydia, Boyd and Erica. On the field were Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Danny and Stiles. He watched them a few moments and was about to leave when he saw Stiles being hit by another player Stilinski didn’t recognize. Stiles went down hard, yelling loudly.

Stilinski was out of the car seconds later, taking a few steps towards the field when he saw Derek running towards Stiles, yelling at Scott to stay away. Scott, surprisingly did. Hale then arrived at Stiles’ side, as did Scott, Isaac and Jackson. When the others were about to do something, Derek actually glared at the others and took off Stiles’ helmet. 

The worried father stopped in his tracks, staring at what was happening out there. Hale carefully picked Stiles up then, carrying him around as if he weighted nothing. Scott, Isaac and Jackson were quickly following, heads down and looking like kicked puppies, ignoring the yells of Coach Finstock. 

Derek carefully, even tenderly, placed Stiles on the bleachers, helping him sitting upright. Allison and Lydia were handing over bottles of water to the boys and Stiles while Derek growled at them again and they all moved inches away. Then, Derek lifted Stiles’ shirt, placing hands on Stiles’ ribs and carefully checking for breaks. 

When Coach Finstock stepped closer, Derek’s head snapped up and at him and he seemed to be growling again. Scott, Jackson, Boyd and Isaac stood quickly, intercepting him coming closer. Erica then moved towards the side and intercepted the kid that had run Stiles over. She talked him out of getting closer. 

Stiles seemed to be in pain until Derek seemed to do something. His hands were on his son’s ribs, staying still and looking like they were soothing. A few moments later, Stiles seemed to be breathing more easily and the pain lines in his face receded a bit. Stiles then sat up, thanking Derek with a nod.

The Sheriff was baffled by that. Moments ago it had seemed as if Stiles would be benched for weeks while his ribs healed. Now he was ready to step on the grass again. Scott looked at Derek first before touching Stiles, helping him back to his feet. They headed off then, back into the practice.

Shaking his head, Stilinski climbed back into his car, greatly confused. First the strange arrow that had been in Hale’s shoulder. Then the injury on the kid’s arm that healed mysteriously and now Stiles healing quickly?

~*~

Sheriff Stilinski always went inside. He tried to make sure people inside the clubs knew he was serious about checking whether they had drugs around and were poisoning unsuspecting kids. So taking walks around that same gay club that had been hit a few months ago –the one where Stiles had told him he’s gay but he didn’t believe it one bit, because c’mon, his son was strange and open minded but not.dressed.like.that – and was surprised to see Stiles. Dancing with that Hale kid because apparently they all came as a group and the straight couples were dancing together, as were Danny and that Lahey kid. 

So Stiles really supported Danny and Isaac now. He was proud of his son then. Apparently, since Derek looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there, Derek had been talked into his coming here and looked rather startled when yet another guy groped him. 

Stilinski had to hide a smile, then looking up in surprise when Stiles also got groped. Stiles quickly told the guy off before he was grabbed by Hale and pressed close. Some words passed between them before Stiles nodded in agreement and grinned. Wrapping himself around the older man, Stiles started to stick close and miraculously they were left alone after that.

At least as far as the Sheriff could tell because he did have a job to do and spying on Stiles wasn’t really on his agenda. Stiles had permission going to a club after all.

He left the club, heading for his car while thinking about Stiles and Derek. He had seen Derek acting around Stiles quite a bit now and if Hale actually worried this much, he was fine in his book. Strange happenings aside. Probably even dating his son, if all those incidents were interpreted correctly.

~*~

He was coming from Dr Deaton’s office where he had gotten some answers to his questions, when he had run across Derek’s Camaro parked on the street with the lights on but the engine turned off.

His mind was still stuck on what exactly Deaton had told him (after the Sheriff had threatened him and told him the strange things he had observed and figured out). Werewolves existed. Stiles’ best friend was one since they had been looking for Laura Hale’s body. Stiles had been in on the secret from the beginning and was trying to help his friends. Derek Hale was the Alpha wolf and had healing abilities within his Pack. Which equaled Stiles being Pack because he had seen Derek healing Stiles’ ribs. All of Stiles’ friends besides Lydia, Allison and Danny were wolves.

The most shocking came when Dr Deaton had finally told him that Stiles had been beaten up by Gerard Argent as a warning for Derek and probably Scott. Followed by what really happened at the station that night. 

Stiles was human and the Sheriff suddenly wished he wasn’t. If Stiles were a wolf like Scott, he would have healed instantly, would have super powers to protect him from a lot of things that could otherwise kill him. He realized it was a selfish thought to keep Stiles alive at all cost. If most of Stiles’ friends were wolves, he too would have either asked if he really wanted it, or had been offered but had declined. 

Stepping closer to the Camaro, the Sheriff thought about what else had happened that had been strange. Jackson being held by Scott and Stiles to protect everyone but no one believing them. How Stiles and Scott had looked when they had asked him to have a talk to come clean but then backpedaled quickly. He cursed. How many times had he accused Stiles of lying to him? The kid had tried to protect him from all this crazy shit happening. 

Deaton had said Stiles had kept Derek alive for two hours in eight feet of water while the older man had been paralyzed from the waist down. Stiles had struck the former Alpha with a Molotov cocktail. Stiles had not hesitated to step between Lydia on the ground, injured, while a crazy man was threatening him and only leaving when he knew Lydia would be save. Stiles had tried to protect him at the station, having crawled across the floor after what he now knew, being paralyzed. 

Damn, his kid turned out to be brilliant, loyal and brave. More than he could ever have hoped for.

He finally reached the Camaro and was about to knock on the window, because someone was sitting in the car, when he staggered back from the sight. Stiles and Derek were making out, his brain supplied quickly and yes, he had figured something at the gay club and yes, that was fine, or so he thought.

Deaton had left out that his son apparently had been turned because no one should have glowing green eyes like that. Not even Derek’s red eyes could freak him out that much right now, nor the sight of them going at it like crazy.

And Stilinski could hear growls, animal more than human. Words barely audible through the car’s doors but “Mate” sounded pretty serious if he thought about wolves in general.

Holy Cow. This was huge. 

The Sheriff turned back to his car, quickly walking away and after taking a few breaths, mentally prepared himself for pretty much having a son in law now and a Pack of teenagers with it. 

Thank god Deaton had explained ‘mating’ and being pack.

Switching on the engine, he pulled away, making a mental shopping list for when he would invite Derek over. He owed it to both of them to get to know the kid outside his work.

Taking another few breaths, he knew they would be fine.

He pulled out his cell phone, checking the clock and waiting for the call going through. 

“Hello Mr Argent, Sheriff Stilinski here. I kind of need to stock up on wolfbane bullets to protect the Hale Pack and heard you’re the guy for it…”

~~Fin~~


End file.
